Adam
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is the story before the beast even became a prince. Adam was poor and...you'll have to read the story to find out more. Hope you enjoy!


I am Adam. No, I'm not Adam. I'm not Adam at all. My name is Louis. You probably have heard me from Beauty and the Beast. I am the beast. Now, I know this is confusing, that the beast's name is Adam and mine is Louis...but just read the story.

Chapter 1: My REAL life

My name was Louis Pippa. I lived in France at age twenty-one. I was married to a girl named Betty. But, I don't like Betty. I married her because she's rich and I'm poor. Everyday, I try to get some money for my family. But, one day, Betty really pissed me off.

"Come here, Louis! I know you _totally_ want a kiss!" I tried blocking the kiss, but twas no use.

"Betty, stop, STOP!" I had no choice but to push her,

"BETTY! FREAKIN' LISTEN TO ME! WE CAN'T FREAKIN' BE TOGETHER!" tears started running down Betty's face.

"Wh-wh-why?"

"I don't love you."

"THEN WHY DID YOU FREAKIN' MARRY ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"My family is poor, I want to help. My family, they're dying." Betty looked shocked. Then, she got up and looked angry.

"GAURDS! THROW THIS FREAKIN' AWFUL MAN OUT!" the guards picked me up, and threw me out. I didn't know what to do then. I went home.

"Louis! Your back! Do you have more money?" Tears started running down my face.

"I have failed you, mama. I told the truth to Betty." mama patted and rubbed my back.

"There, there, Louis. You did so much. With the money we got, we got three meals a day and you cured Eliane's sickness!" Eliane is my little sister. I am the oldest. I also have two other brothers and three other sisters and my papa perished. I looked down at my feet.

"But, that's not enough...not enough." I started crying while my mama, sisters, and brothers all hugged me.

"We still believe you, Louis. We love and believe you. Even papa does." I looked up and sniffed my tears away.

"I'm going into town to look for something that _can_ help us!"

Chapter 2: I meet the king

I go into town and look for at least something that could help my family. I look for jobs all over. I went to the castle(where the king and prince live)and asked them if there was any jobs open.

"No, no. There's no jobs avablie for you."

"You-you don't understand, my family, they're dying! Please, there has to be at least one-"

"-NO! NO MEANS NO! I'm sorry, but my kingdom doesn't take guys like you."

"What do you mean guys like you?"

"I mean, my kingdom doesn't take poor people like you. We only take middle class and beyond for this kingdom. Go home. You'll find something else." I just wanted to beat up the king, but I decided not to because if I did, I would be sent to jail and that would make my family worse. Before I knew this was the end for the Pippas, I heard a voice come after me.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" I turned around and twas the prince. I bowed to him.

"I saw what my father did to you. I feel awful. I can help you." I hesitated. Then I hugged him while I was crying tears of joy. I pushed back a little later and said

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"My father is making me kill this beast up in the mountain. He says I can take other men with me. All you have to do is cover your face with armor so no one can reorganize you. Meet me tomorrow here at noon." the prince ran away from me as I felt so good inside.

Chapter 3: The Beast

I go home and tell my family what happened.

"WHAT?! Louis, _no_! I don't want you to die for our family!"

"I won't, I promise. Now, I got to go." I waved good bye to my family as I was running to the prince. I meet him outside of the castle.

"Here, put this on," I put on the armor he gave me,

"Now, just pretend that you are rich and amazing." I nodded. A little later, the prince gave me a horse. I know how to ride a horse, back when we weren't poor and papa was still alive, I had a horse named Promise. I called her Promise because my papa promised me that he will take good care of her. Then, that stupid war had to show up and papa had to fight. That's how he died, and since papa wasn't around, Promise wasn't either. Anyway, I got on the horse and just followed the prince.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My son will go up into the mountain and KILL the awful beast that lives up there! We shall cheer for him now!" Everyone cheered for the prince, but I didn't care. I didn't want glory, I just wanted to help my family. The prince, the rest, and I all went up to the mountain. The prince talked to me. He asked about how my family is. When were half way there, this happened:

"Oi, Prince! Why are talking to this normal guy, when really, you should talk to _us_?!" Everyone started agreeing with the man. I could totally tell that they didn't care about the beast, the prince, or anybody else. They just wanted glory.

"Uh, well, this guy is from Sweden and um-"

"Stop lying, liar!" Everyone yelled yah. I could tell the prince didn't know what to do, so I whispered

"Run, I'll follow you." We turned our horses the right way and giddied up. After awhile, I think we lost them. The prince was about to ask me some more questions until he realized that we were here.

"Oh! We're here." We parked our horses and went into this cave. Twas dark and quiet.

"Um, hello?" Then, I heard an ahh. A light turned on and we saw this giant dragon thing.

"Oh! Oh, the prince that I loved a long time ago, UNTIL YOU BROKE MY HEART!" The monster yelled at the prince.

"Abigail? Is that you?"

"Yes! The one that you said no to! I was going to be queen of this awful place until you said no! Now, I'm going to crush you like you crushed me!" The monster was crushing the prince.

"Oh, my. We have a pesky visitor too." the monster picked me up and dropped me down. Then, she put a giant glass dome around me, so I couldn't get out.

"Your majesty!"

"Don't worry! Just tell my father the truth and you'll get what you want! I'm so glad I'm finally helping someone! My dad doesn't let me do that." The prince smiled as he died. The monster went forward to me and said

"So, having fun in there?" I got so angry, I jumped through the glass and stabbed her in the head. She yelled and moaned and shrunk to a little old lady. When she got up, she made a dirty face at me and went into her cave. I went back to the castle and told the king everything that happened.

"I'm sorry your son died. He helped me...for my family."

"Well, this is terrible! Who will be the king next?" He looked at me. He went over to this crown and put the crown on my head.

"What is your name?"

"Louis Pippa."

"You shall now be called Adam Luc."

Chapter 4: Afterword

I became the prince of France. I was able to give my family money everyday. We weren't poor any more. But, in the future, when the king dies, I become the ruler and become mad with power. This little old woman came to me and asked if I wanted this magic rose and I said

"NO! FREAKIN' GO HOME!" Then I became a beast. Luckily, this girl named Belle came and saved me. I fell in love with her and we got married.

THE END


End file.
